


Luthor Detail

by vissy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark/Lex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methoschickee's prompt: What if Clark never became Superman when he went to Metropolis, but instead really was bumbling reporter, Clark Kent? Since Lex is not Clark's arch nemesis, how would this affect their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luthor Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2003 Smallville Flash Fiction Challenge.

Clark hated Luthor detail. He'd prefer the Krispy Kreme run any day.

His boss's eyes were fixed firmly on the television news report of Lex Luthor's arrival at Metropolis International Airport. Lex looked exhausted, his shadowed eyes sweeping the surrounding reporters as he repeated, "No comment," for the fourth time. Perry grunted before turning to Clark. "You know what's missing from this picture, Kent?"

It was like being dragged before the high school principal. Not that Clark had much experience of that sort of thing. "Uh, me, sir?"

"Damn straight." Perry glared at Clark before returning his attention to the offending news item. "I see a media scrum in which you were supposed to be front and centre. I recognise most of those hands - Porter looks like he's biting his nails again, Sullivan's wearing that godawful pink nail polish, and I'd know that piece of shit tape recorder of O'Brien's anywhere - but there's one hand I don't see and one voice I can't hear, and you know who that might be?"

"Sir, I can explain..."

"This is ridiculous, Kent. This is a fucking joke. A bomb explodes at the Tokyo Park Hyatt? Fantastic! No-one's dead? That's not so great. But when it turns out Luthor's there selling his shithot genetic engineering package to the Japanese? I smell an angle." Perry switched the television off before pointing his remote at Clark as if he might like to do the same to him. "And when the media's golden boy arrives back in town with his singed tail between his legs, you're supposed to attack that angle. Hell, you're supposed to damn well dismantle it, but there's not much chance of that when you're pissfarting on the sidelines like some whimpering puppy dog."

"Sir, I was there. You read my report."

"Fuck your report. You're supposed to be at the head of the line, ferreting out the good stuff while your victim's too busy creaming his or her panties over your fine eyes."

"Oh, c'mon, Perry..."

"Ho, now he blushes! Kent, you're my lethal fucking weapon. Hell, you're a weapon of mass destruction. Do I mean distraction? Christ, I don't know what I mean, but son, you've got it, and you're supposed to damn well use it for the good of this paper." Perry glared at Clark before rising to his feet, both hands flat on the desk. "So what's the deal here, Kent? This isn't the first time you've choked on a Luthor assignment, and don't think I haven't noticed. Whatsa matter, you scared of the man? Christ, son, he's a bald fucking midget and you're a goddamned supermodel."

Clark resisted the urge to defend Lex's perfectly respectable height. "He wasn't talking tonight anyhow, Perry. You saw him. He looked ready to drop."

Perry gave him a pitying smile. "That's when you go for the jugular, son. Haven't I taught you anything?" He looked genuinely distressed by his protege's innocence. "I don't know about you sometimes, Kent. You've got a good nose for trouble, and when you find it, you write it up quicker than anyone else on the paper. But most of the time your head's in the clouds or halfway up your ass. Now listen here, Luthor's giving the official press conference tomorrow morning and I want you there second row centre, asking the first question. And make it a good one, you hear? You want to pick up your game or you're back on obits. Hell, I'll stick you with the doughnut run again if you don't smarten up."

"Yes, sir," Clark said with a sigh, before turning for the door.

***

 

Clark left the Planet shortly afterwards, anxious to get to Lex. Midnight wasn't far off, but Metropolis was still humming and maybe Lex would be too, wired with jetlag and stress. Clark ducked down one of his favourite dark alleyways and checked for company before taking off in a swift, vertical climb that took him soaring above the city skyline. In the distance, he could see a light on in Lex's penthouse, the highest point in the city, and he sped towards that welcoming glow.

The French doors were open, and Clark flew straight inside, zigzagging wildly until he reached the kitchen where Lex was perched on the counter in a silky black robe, munching on a doughnut of all things. Clark stumbled to a halt and felt a stupid smile spread across his face as he watched Lex swallow his mouthful and hold out his arms. Clark walked into the embrace with a groan and a whispered, "Lex," as a pair of bare legs tightened around his waist.

They rocked together slowly, gently, until Clark pulled back a little to take Lex's face between his hands and trace the rings beneath his eyes. "So how was Tokyo?"

Lex's smile was troubled. "You should know, Clark. You were sucking my cock there just the other night. How _was_ Tokyo?"

"Tokyo was amazing. Tokyo should always eat wasabi before a blow job." Clark thumbed the sugary, scarred mouth, then smoothed his hands down Lex's neck into the deep V of his robe.

"Tokyo receives that message loud and clear and will cheerfully eschew this doughnut if other tastes are preferred," Lex said, dropping his dessert before running sticky fingers through Clark's hair. "Look at you, all windblown. You're a sight. Are you playing with my nipples?"

"I'm tuning in Tokyo."

Lex clutched him close, his laughter hiccupping against Clark's ear. "God, I love you. How old are you? You're completely insane."

"Hey, I'm not the one receiving secret transmissions through my nipples." Clark nuzzled into the crook of Lex's neck and dragged his hands from between their bodies to hold him tighter. "I love to hear you laugh. You hardly ever, you know? And I didn't think I'd hear it tonight, that's for sure. I thought you'd still be pissed with me."

"I am pissed." Lex pulled back, fingers still gripped in Clark's hair to prevent a guilty duck of the head. "You just can't pull these stunts anymore. When I got off the plane this evening and the press started hounding me with questions about the bomb blast, what was I supposed to say? That as saddened and dismayed as I am by the recent events in Japan, mostly I'm just terrified to the point of insanity that my secret alien lover will be spotted flying halfway around the world to my rescue and hurling tons of debris around with his bare hands?"

"Lex..."

"Clark, we have talked about this. You have got to be more careful. And by careful I don't mean not getting caught. I mean not playing your superhero act in the first place."

"I've already told you, it wasn't like that. I just didn't..."

"Didn't think?"

"Lex, you tell me what I'm supposed to do when I'm watching CNN at four o'clock in the morning because I can't sleep without you, and they announce that there's been an explosion at your hotel?"

"You pick up your cell phone and call me."

"And ask 'How's Tokyo?' I can't always be as calm and rational as you, okay? I was scared you were dead. Excuse me for flying across the Pacific to find out for myself what the hell was going on."

Lex's fingers tightened their grip. "And when you me find alive and well and safely evacuated, that's your cue to be on your way before someone sees you. You don't stomp around the disaster area doing your best impression of Clarkzilla."

Clark snorted. "You're so funny. Except not. Lex, it was night time and no-one could see anything in all that smoke and mess anyhow. And I wasn't hurling stuff. I just shifted a few bits of rubble and made sure the rescue workers were looking in the right places. No-one noticed me, I'm sure of it, and besides, I'm fast." He touched his brow to Lex's, which was furrowed with concern. "I found four people alive under all that crap, you know. There's no way they would have survived if I hadn't been there. No-one else would've seen or heard them. They were buried too deep. I was the only one who could've done anything in time."

"Clark..."

"They would've died. And the only reason I was even there was because my head was full of you."

Lex sighed in resignation. "Clark, just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."

"God, you sound more like Dad every day. It's kind of a turn-off."

"Yeah, well, I love you just as much as he does - more - and quite frankly you scare the hell out of both of us when you pull this shit. You can't take on the responsibility for the world's problems, Clark. You'll just make yourself crazy. And me too."

"It wasn't the world, Lex. Just four innocent hotel workers, and they would've died except for me. That's heavy stuff, Lex. Each one of those people was just as important as either you or me."

"Do you really think that? Do you really think there's anyone else in the world as important to me as you? No-one even comes close. I realise it's a deeply unattractive side of me but I'm not like you, Clark. I'm just not. It's hard for me to care about people I don't know. It's just not in me. I try for your sake, but that's as far as it goes. And when it's your life at stake, I can't give a fuck about anyone else. I really can't."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Being indestructible doesn't guarantee your life won't be ruined. God, you know all this. Why are we even talking about it?" Lex brushed a soft kiss against Clark's mouth, even as his fingers clenched roughly in his hair. "I just get scared, Clark. Scared for you and absolutely petrified for me. If you won't be careful for your own sake then do it for me. What do you think I'd ever do without you? What do you think would happen if anyone discovered your secret? Tried to take you away from me? I'd rip this fucking planet apart."

"Show-off."

"Believe it. Haven't you realised yet that you're the one thing standing between me and megalomania?"

"So that's my role in your life." Clark swiped his tongue across Lex's lips, where a trace of icing still lingered. "You are so sexy when you're melodramatic."

"And you're so easy." Lex wasn't sure if he'd quite forgiven Clark yet for scaring him, but as he ran his hand down Clark's body to find a hard, insistent cock straining his trousers, he decided he could at least pretend for awhile.

"Sh-shut up. It's been days." Clark's breath caught as Lex grazed his knuckles along the length of his cock. "It's a good thing Perry can't see this. I think he's got me pegged as his investigative whore with a heart of gold, like I can just bat my eyelashes or my ass or whatever and people will tell me whatever I want to know."

"The man's a crass oaf. You should report him for sexual harassment in the workplace. Or maybe I could just have him removed."

"Lex..." Perry had never so much as guessed at a connection between them. It said a great deal about about Lex's control of information, particularly as it pertained to Clark. Clark wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried about that, but since they'd made a mutual decision to keep their relationship private while Clark tried to establish a career independent of the blinding Luthor limelight, he supposed he would just have to accept it.

"Of course, he's absolutely right about these lashes," Lex continued, pressing soft kisses against Clark's lowered eyelids. "But if you use them on anyone else, I'll be very upset."

"What about my ass?"

"A fine specimen. Don't you dare shake it for anyone but me."

"I'll try and keep it still. But not too still," Clark gasped as Lex ran a thorough hand over the object in question. "Perry's so weird. I think he actually called me a weapon of mass destruction."

"Well, what have I been so worried about, then? No-one ever finds them," Lex said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know whether to worry more about his sense of humour or his sanity. In any case, if he keeps flirting with you like this, I'll have to have him put down."

"Might be a good idea since he'll probably turn rabid once he finds out we're together. He won't know whether to harangue me about conflict of interest or make me take gross advantage of my 'position' and splash all your secrets across the front page." Clark sighed. "I just wish he'd keep me off Luthor detail."

"I like you on my detail."

"Who's the flirt now?"

Their mouths met, wet and fierce. "Forget your boss. He's even more off-putting then your father, and I can't believe you can even mention either of them without wilting. What is this, anyhow? A homecoming present for me?" Lex ground the zipper hard against Clark's cock.

"Lex, you said c-c--" Clark broke off with a whine as the metal bit him deliciously through his boxers, before he choked out, "--coming!"

Lex grinned, shaking his head. "Sometimes I think you'll always be fifteen." He hooked a finger over Clark's belt buckle, tugging him even closer. "What's got you so worked up, huh? What's got you so hard?"

"Your near death - uh - experience made me - gnh - hot, I guess." Clark was literally salivating, and Lex leant in for a long, messy kiss before he lost contact for the eyeblink of time it took Clark to strip off his work clothes. "That's better," Clark groaned as he filled Lex's arms with warm, quivering skin, and Lex wondered for the thousandth time just what Clark did in those whirring instants when he bent relativity.

Lex gentled Clark's trembling shoulders before grabbing a fistful of hair and clapping a hand over Clark's mouth. "Tongue," he demanded, and Clark ran his tongue across Lex's palm and suckled on his fingers until Lex groaned, "Enough," and took Clark's cock in hand, giving him the raw, up and down twist they both loved.

Clark crowded close, his sight shimmering as he fucked Lex's hand. "You feel so good," he muttered, licking the jumping pulse at Lex's throat. "Taste so good." He shoved the silk down Lex's arms until it gathered tight and restrictive at the elbows, disrupting the rough jacking motion. Clark took a breath before starting a stroking rhythm of his own as he traced the hard outline of Lex's cock between silk and thigh. "So you still pissed, Lex? Wanna stop?"

"My recent state of pissiness does not preclude my need to have your cock buried deep inside me and fucking me senseless," said Lex with surprising coherence given his state of arousal. Clark admired the way Lex could still form sentences no matter how fuck-addled he got. "Now move us to the table. I want you to lay me back and stretch me wide open, and I don't want to crack my skull on this cabinet. Like I need another bump on the back of my head."

"Your skull's unbreakable and that bump's one of my favourite Lex bits," Clark assured him. He gathered Lex up off the counter, feeling two heels dig into the backs of his thighs. He resisted the urge to speed, knowing it made Lex dizzy and not in a good way. He knew Lex didn't really like being carried either, but tolerated it for Clark who liked nothing better than to hold him safe.

Lex nuzzled into Clark's shoulder, lapping a lazy, wet tongue into the hollow behind his ear before he was laid down across the kitchen table. The robe was still caught around his arms and waist, and he looked up at Clark with his most appealing expression. "Are you going to untangle me?"

Clark grinned slyly. "Not on your life," he said with vehement shake of the head. He smoothed his hands up Lex's captured arms and across his bare chest, pinching his nipples and following the intriguing lines of his rib cage. Then he dipped his tongue into Lex's navel and kissed a wet path over the tender belly flesh before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and taking him in deep until Lex's legs were shaking uncontrollably. Clark released his mouthful at last and knelt on the floor, slinging Lex's legs over his shoulders. He soothed the quivering thigh muscles and breathed in Lex's strong scent. He took Lex's cock in one hand, holding it high against his stomach while he sucked first one ball into his mouth, then the other, and tugging his own cock in a brutal grip that Lex would have winced to see.

Lex was moaning, his pre-come slippery in Clark's palm. Clark released his hold on Lex's cock and shouldered his thighs apart wider. He rubbed at the smooth skin behind Lex's balls and circled his hole with a gentle fingertip. Lex was already slick with lube, twitching and opening at Clark's touch, and Clark chuckled to think that as pissed as Lex had been, he had still prepared himself for the inevitable make-up fuck. The laughter reached Lex's otherwise roaring ears, and with his customary perceptiveness he stopped panting long enough to say in a clear voice, "A successful businessman needs to be well-organised and ready for any eventuality," before Clark rose to his feet and used his free hand to yank the robe's tie through its loops and stuff it in Lex's mouth

Lex squirmed impatiently against the table edge and resisted the urge to pull a hand free and remove the improvised gag, since Clark looked so damned pleased with himself, and it pleased Lex to please Clark. His groan as Clark eased his cock inside him was therefore somewhat muffled, but appreciative nonetheless. Clark settled his weight slow and steady, and only his voice, stuttering, "Want - you quiet - oh fuck, Lex, want in," betrayed his growing urgency.

Once Clark's cock was held firm, he gripped Lex behind his knees, dug his thumbs into the sweaty sinews and rolled him back for a better angle. One hard slide, and another, and his balls were slapping against Lex's ass, a hot, dirty sound that had Clark stuttering Lex's name. "Oh shit, Lex, so tight, so good," he whispered, struggling for control as he watched Lex wrap his cock in silk-covered fingers and jack himself in counterpoint to every shift and flex of Clark's hips. Lex's head was rolling from side to side, his teeth biting into the silk. "Need more?" Clark breathed. His only reply was the dampened choking noises grumbling raw and lewd in Lex's arching throat. Taking that as an _oh God yes_, Clark tucked his arms beneath Lex's knees and leant in close, grinding his hips in harder and pushing them both into a beautiful, blistering angle. Lex soon spilled with an indistinct cry, the wet silk dribbling out of his mouth and a tear of exhaustion streaking down his cheek. His body continued to writhe helplessly as Clark slid in and out, muttering, "Not yet, not yet."

Lex dragged a hand out from between them and made a grab for Clark's hair, pulling him down for a kiss before he remembered the silk in his mouth. Clark laughed and snorted against the material, pulling it free with his teeth before covering Lex's gulping mouth with his own. Clark was pressed in so tight now that Lex's knees were almost touching the table, and Lex groaned in protest until Clark came with a sudden and rather undignified grunt, arching back upright and releasing the pressure on Lex's straining legs. Grinning and panting, Clark pulled out reluctantly and petted Lex's wet belly with a whispered apology. Judging by the lazy smile on Lex's face, though, he figured Lex didn't actually mind being twisted into a pretzel.

"That was quick," Lex teased, once he had some breath back.

"Hey, I was desperate, okay?"

"Mmm, I think I was too." He gave Clark a little kick, just hard enough that he wouldn't actually stub his toe. "But I'm still pissed. And I think you broke my head anyhow. This table is so fucking uncomfortable."

"Poor old man. Getting a bit decrepit, are you?"

"Cut me some slack, you bastard. I was on a plane for hours, and I creak."

"Was that you? I thought it was the table making that noise."

"I'll forgive you for that remark, but only because you're good for my jetlag. And my post traumatic stress."

"You're stressed?"

"With you in my life, Clark? Constantly."

Clark gave Lex's belly one last pat before licking his fingers and padding over to rummage under the sink. He returned with a dish cloth, wiping himself down before turning his attention to the still prone Lex, who raised his head with a quizzical expression. "Is that my tea towel?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, for God's sake, don't hang it up again. I'll end up with come-flavoured dishes."

"Fuck you. You got jizz in my hair. And sugar."

"It suits you."

"Shut up and keep still."

Lex relented with a grin, too tired to protest, much less move. He'd never admit it, but he loved it when Clark fussed over him like this. "Just take me to bed, all right? I'm completely wrecked. You've killed me. I love you very much, but you've killed me. My legs may never function again."

"Come here, then," Clark said as he threw the damp cloth to one side and scooped a boneless Lex into his arms.

"My hero," Lex sighed. "If you ever tell anyone I let you lug me around like this, I will shove green rocks up every orifice of your delectable body."

"Speaking of delectable, Lex, I've been thinking. You don't really need wasabi. Doughnuts taste just as good."

"Maybe I should invest in both..." murmured Lex, already mostly asleep.

 

***

 

Some hours later, Clark pressed a kiss against Lex's sleep-warmed cheek. Lex burrowed deeper into his pillow, whispering, "Stay."

"Can't. Sun's almost up. I'll see you at the press conference."

One eye gleamed in the pre-dawn light. "You gonna ask me a question, ace reporter?"

"Maybe."

"You should. And make it a good one. Gotta keep me honest, 'member?"

"I'll try."

"I'll try too. To keep a straight face, anyhow." Clark laughed, giving him another quick kiss as he brushed some sleep from Lex's eye. Lex sighed, hugging his pillow close. "Mmm, my weapon of mass destruction. You be careful out there. It's a fragile world," he said as Clark slipped out of bed and wandered off in search of his clothes. Once he was alone in the room, Lex rolled onto his back. "Sometimes I wish you'd never learnt how to fly," he whispered at the ceiling, a grim smile on his face.

Clark filled his vision. "I always come back, Lex." Then he was gone.

 

***

 

Some hours after that, the media room at Lexcorp was crowded with journalists babbling into their cell phones or twitching for cigarettes they weren't allowed to smoke. Clark sat second row centre, oblivious to the noise. He spared an absent-minded wave for Chloe, who was observing his presence with a grin and a raised brow, but mostly he just felt lost in a Lex-haze as he pondered what sort of 'good question' he might ask. _How was Tokyo? Can I buy you a doughnut sometime? Wanna get married?_

And then a hush descended as Lex walked in, striking and confident and so fucking beautiful he made Clark's toes curl, and Clark decided there was a lot to be said for Luthor detail after all. Lex stepped up to the podium, said a few words which Clark barely heard, and asked for questions with a small nod in Clark's direction. Clark stood up, his arm raised. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Mr Luthor, four separate groups, including members of the former Aum Shinrikyo cult, have already claimed responsibility for the bombing in Tokyo. Do you believe..."


End file.
